friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beasts of Mythrolhia: Episode 1; Pilot
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, referennces to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Beasts of Mythrolhia Pilot episode ... Two of the emporer's guards ran through a set of double doors, the heat of flames nearly touching their tails. They shut the doors behind them, but a blast of fire caused the doors to explode, knocking the two guards unconscious. Suddenly, a purple pony, with claws instead of hooves, sharp fangs, two horns pointing behind her, and scales walked through the doors, and right past the guards. The Dragon-like pony raced looked up at the emperor getting up from his throne, and she raced down the hall towards him, clawing through eight guards before she stopped, and stood up tall in front of him, her horns glowing bright. The emperor, a red earth pony stallion, with a black mane, and a beard, dropped to his back knees, and begged. Emperor:" Please... have mercy." Dracony:" Mercy?" She narrowed her eyes. Dracony:" Just as you showed my brothers and sisters mercy!?" Emperor:" I-I'm sure it was a misunderstanding..." Dracony:" Quite you! Take your death with any dignity you have left." The emperor fled through a pair of doors as the dracony attempted to spray him with fire. He stopped at a balcony, there was nowhere else to run. The dracony slowly approached him. She began to inhail, and just as the fire shot towards him, a yellow pegasus with a blue mane, and a heart and shield for a cutie mark, wielding sword and shield blocked the fire. Her name was Sunny Care. The emperor was releaved at this. Two other pegasi came in and grabbed the emperor. Sunny:" Get the emperor to safe place, I'll handle things from here." The two pegasi lifted off with the emperor in hoof. Dracony:" We both have a common enemy. Why not join us?" Sunny:" Maybe we do, but ponies already think you're a monster. But know that's not true." Dracony:" You're a monster hunter. You kill those like me." Sunny:" The others are wrong, I know it. There can be change, you just have to show them. WE can show them." Dracony:" You say I'm no monster, but that is NOT your decision to make. I chose to be this way." The dracony's horns lit up, and fire burst from her mouth, causing Sunny to fall off the balcony. As she fell, the rest of the balcony began to crumble. The dracony knew a wrong step would cause it to collapse with her on it. A single arrow struck the floor of the balcony between her claws, she tried to move the other way, but the balcony had already begun to fall. She tried to grab onto something, but no avail, she fell all the way down to the ground. The hunters began firing arrows rapidly, even when the dracony was giving up, they still fired. Suddenly, one of them came with a battle axe, and lopped the dracony's head off. ... Sunny woke up to a bright light. The light came from the hole she fell through when she was blown off the balcony of the emperor's palace. Her wings were injured, and her legs aching. She noticed she was underground, surrounded by machines. The machines seemed to be made of either gold or steel, and were working at full pace. Sunny:" Where... where am I?" A large golden machine, about twice her size, walking on two legs, and had three claws on each arm. It's chest had a spherical core in it, and it didn't seem to have a head, let alone eyes to see where it was walking. The claws clicked together, and the machine began to lunge forward towards her. It must have seen her as some kind of intruder. Sunny:" N-no. NOOOOOO!!!!" ... Over 200 years later. Skyla Sketchbook, a black pegasus mare, with a purple mane, and a cutie mark of a sketchbook and pencil, was sitting in a traveling carriage, on her way to a little town called Lythes. Her left eye was amber, while her right eye was green. She was talking to a certain purple alicorn through a magic mirror. Twilight:" Soooo? How is Mythrolhia so far?" Skyla:" It's okay, I guess. The sights are beautiful." Twilight:" Well, I hope you have a great time there. And when you get to Lythes, try to meet some of the locals. Make some friends." Skyla:" Yeah, that is why you sent me here after all." Twilight:" That's one of the reasons. I also sent you so that you can see new things, and discover new possibilities. You seem very tense. What's the matter?" Skyla:" I don't know... I just... I guess I kinda miss you is all. I've never, not had you around. You've always been there for me, and now things are changing. To be honest, I'm a little scared." Twilight:" Aw, Skylar. I know I'm not really your mother, but I am glad to hear you say that. And I know change can be pretty scary. When Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville, I had no idea what to expect. But I made some good friends, and a lot of nice ponies. I'm hoping this little trip will give you the same experiences that I had." Skyla:" Thanks mom. I'll miss you, but I'm also going to try and make some friends here." Twilight:" To try is all can ask for. I want you challenge yourself, too. And don't forget to call me, especially if you're ever feeling upset." Skyla:" I will. I love you... mom." Twilight blushed. Twilight:" I love you too, dear. I'll call you later." The magic mirror hung up, and Skylar wasn't able to see her adoptive mother's face on the screen anymore. She sighed. Skyla:" I hope this is for the best." Princess Twilight Sparkle had adopted Skylar when she was just a filly. Her real mother and father outcasted her, saying she was nothing more than a disappointment. She was all alone in the rain. Twilight found her sick, hungry, and dehydrated after being thrown out on her own for three whole months. At the time, Twilight was visiting Moon Dancer in Canterlot, when she saw the filly curled up in a dark blue blanket with a wolf howling at the moon stitched onto it. Twilight brought her in, and kept her under the roof of her castle. At first it scared Skyla that Twilight had both wings and a horn. She had never seen an alicorn before, not even Luna or Celestia, she only heard of them. Eventually, she came to trust Twilight, and understand her intentions. Twilight did everything a proper mother should do to keep Skyla alive and happy. Even though Skyla was adopted by the princess of friendship though, she wasn't very good at making friends. The other colts and fillies would always say mean things to her, and treat her poorly. They would tell her that she is selfish, just because her adoptive mother was a princess. Twilight held her close every night, and sang to her, or read her stories. When she grew up, it was even harder to make friends. The only ponies she felt she could ever trust were Twilight and her friends. Even Spike was nice to her. She actually liked the fact that her adoptive mother's #1 assistant was a dragon. The wagon stopped, and Skyla grabbed her things. The house she was going to was already owned. She found a house on a website called HouseBuddies.com. It wasn't a very popular website, but it was useful for those who wanted to have a roomate, while living in an actual house, instead of one of those apartment thingies. The name of her house buddy was Lost Knowledge, a tan unicorn with a green mane, and a cutie mark of a seedling. Skyla assumed by the name that Lost was pretty smart, and that was something she didn't mind, since Skyla herself used to live with Twilight Sparkle, so she was really smart as well. Walking up to the door, she gulped. What if her new house buddy didn't like her anyways? But it was worth a shot, wasn't it? Skyla took a deep breath. She lifted a hoof to the door, and hesitated. She put her hoof back down, and began to pace. Skyla:" Okay, how do I go about this?" She reached a hoof out in front of her, with a dull smile. Skyla:" Hello there. My name is Skyla Sketchbook. I'm your new house buddy! No..." She paced some more. Skyla:" Skyla Sketchbook, at your service. No... too awkward. Hi, I'm your new house buddy. And you are... Gah! I'm Skyla Sketch, your new house buddy!" Lost:" Why hello new house buddy. But uh... I'm over here." Skyla turned her head to see her new house buddy at the door, laughing at her. She had a green dress, a green hat, and glasses. Sklya: (Oh no! I already screwed up!) "Uh... h-hi... I'm... I'm... I'm really sorry! Let me start over! Please!?" Lost:" It's not a big deal, it's just..." Skyla:" First meeting is always a big deal! I just want to make a good first impression!" Lost:" Uh... okay. Start again, if you'd like." Skyla:" Thanks, could you close the door, and come back out again?" She did so, and Skyla put on a different face. This time, her smile was genuine, and welcoming. She cleared her throat before starting. Skyla:" Hi, my name is Skyla Sketchbook. I'm your new house buddy! How was that?" Lost:" Hehe, better than the first few times. My name is Lost Knowledge, but you can call me Lost. You seem like a fun gal. Come on in." The house was in great condition. It had an basement, and one bedrooms upstairs, two downstairs. It was unclear if Lost chose a house with this many rooms intentionally. The furniture was positioned neatly in the living room, the dining room and kitchen were clean as a whistle. Skyla:" Wow. This is a really nice house." Lost:" Thanks. I try to keep it as tighty as possible. I also have a greenhouse in the backyard, if you want to take a look." Skyla:" Sure." ... the greenhouse was beautiful. Lost Knowledge had everything from carrots, to tomatoes, to cabbage. she also grew fruit trees. Apples, mangos, pears and oranges. Skyla:" Wow! I could stay out here for ages." Lost:" Hehe. Well, I wouldn't recommend sleeping out here, on account of all bugs and all that." Skyla:" Yeah, I prefer to sleep inside. But you have a really nice set up here." Lost:" Yep. And it's a good thing, too. The greenhouse will protect my plants when winter comes. I've been pretty lonely, living on my own, so I would sometimes come out here and talk to my plants." Skyla:" Well there's no need for that anymore. 'Cause I'm here." Lost:" True." ... Meanwhile, two ponies, a bat pony colt, and an unicorn mare were hiding in an alleyway. The unicorn was actually a vampony mare, named Vanessa. Her coat was dark blue, and her mane was black, she was wearing a red hoodie, and her cutie mark was a knife in a pool of blood. The bat pony was very young, no older then 10 years. He had been traveling with Vanessa since four years ago. His name was Pablo. Like most bat ponies, his coat was light grey, but his mane and tail were blue with a red streak. They were both hiding from the rest of the crimson empire, a group mostly made up of vamponies. There are some werewolves, and other beast types who are within the empire, but the Crimson council is only made up of vamponies, because only vamponies are trusted in the vampiric city of Crimsonia, which is actually an underground city, hidden from plain sight. Vanessa betrayed the crimson empire, because she, like very few ponies, know what the crimson empire is truly capable of. Not only did she speak out against her own, but she interfered with the execution of Pablo and his family. Inevitably, the rest of his family were executed. Pablo had gotten over it, mostly. But there are days he can't sleep. Vanessa has been taking care of him ever since that day. Vanessa:" I'm going out to get food. You stay here." Pablo:" But I want to come with. I can handle myself." Vanessa:" We talked about this. The empire is out to get you. It's best if you stay hidden." Pablo:" But they're out to get you too." Vanessa:" I'm a vampony, and a unicorn. If anything happens to me, I can fight back, or flee if necessary." Pablo:" Fine." Vanessa went into the market with her hood over her head. Not only because the sun made her feel vulnerable, but to hide in plain sight as well. The sun would never kill her, or any other vampony, but it was very irritating, and it weakened their abilities. Vanessa went for carrots first. She would usually tip the ponies she was buying from to not ask questions, and pretend she was never there. They looked the other way. No matter what, Vanessa always had some way to cover her tracks. But this time was different. It felt as if she was being watched. She turned through an alley, and coming from behind a corner was an earth pony stallion. He wore red padded armor, and carried an axe in his mouth. Vanessa started back, but a pegasus mare was blocking her. She wore a black padded armor, and carried a magic rifle in her hooves, which had a suppressor attachment. Mare:" You didn't think a vampony like yourself would avoid the Silver Hooves forever, did you?" The stallion chuckled. Stallion:" The king has been looking for you for ages. I'll get promoted for this." Vanessa leaped at the stallion, ending up behind him. She grabbed his head with both hooves, and twisted. The crack could have been heard hlaf a mile away. Mare:" Glad you took care of him for me. Now I'll get that promotion!" A magic circle appeared in front of mare's gun barrel, and she fired a shot. But it missed, and Vanessa disapeared. Suddenly, the vampony was right on top of her. She tried to struggle to get free, but it wasn't enough. She was pinned to the ground. Mare:" L-let go!" Vanessa:" You want a promotion? Fine. Take it from me." Vanessa's red eyes began to glow green, and so did the mare's. Vanessa:" Wh-what's happ- o-oh... oh my. I... I suddenly feel... I need to do as you say. Wh-what will you have me do, mistress?" Vanessa:" What is your name?" Mare:" T-tulip... is my name. Tulip Blossom." Vanessa:" Well, Tulip Blossom, you are now my thrall. You should be honored." Tulip:" I am honored... to be yours... m-mistress." Vanessa moved off of Tulip. Vanessa:" That was easier than I thought. Not all Silver Hoof members are easily manipulated as you." Tulip:" I was an initiate of the Silver Hooves. But you saved me." Vanessa:" That's right. Now why don't you come with me, pretty? I'll show you to your new home." Tulip:" Yes, mistress." ... Skyla:" Wow. So this is television?" Skyla was staring at a large screen, showing moving pictures on it. It both confused her, yet inevitably fascinated her at the same time. Lost:" Yup! I usually watch the news channels often, but I don't mind a cartoon or two." Skyla:" It's like a play... but it's not live! It's fascinating. What is it, some kind of illusion magic?" Lost:" Well... yeah. Most of the shows are pre-filmed. They use professional actors to record pieces of the episodes, and use illusion magic for special effects. Then after filming, they air it. Though, some channels are live, which means what happens on the TV is happening at the current moment. But that usually only happens with the news channels, though not all the time." Skyla:" Doesn't anypony get board of staring at a flashy screen for too long?" Lost:" That's the point. All excitement happens in one spot. Though, a lot of ponies usually fight over what to watch, and sometimes we'd like to watch certain shows on our own time. That's why we have Fetflix!" Skyla:" What's Fetflix?" Lost:" It's where you can watch your favorite shows anytime, anywhere... as long as you have wi-fi, or mirror data. I assume you don't have Fetflix downloaded onto your magic mirror, do you?" Skyla:" No, but I do have a bunch of audiobooks downloaded. I like reading, but sometimes I like to hear somepony else read for me." Lost:" Audiobooks. Now you're speaking my language. You should totally download Fetflix. Try it out, and see how it works for you." Skyla:" Maybe later. Right now I just want to adjust to my new surroundings." Lost:" I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Skyla:" Why don't you show me around town?" Lost:" Oh, well... I don't think that's a good idea right now." Skyla:" Why not?" Lost:" See, a lot of ponies in Mythrohlia don't exactly like Equestrians." Skyla:" Why wouldn't they?" Lost:" I don't know. It's something about how peaceful they seem, makes them not trust Equestrian ponies." Skyla:" They think we're hiding something?" Lost:" Well... yeah. Not many Mythrohlia ponies go to Equestria. Just like the same goes with Equestria ponies." Skyla:" Oh. Well I gotta meet everypony at some point. I don't like doing nothing." Lost:" I'll take you to see the rest of Lythes tomorrow."